A homeless mother
by Kurocatalyst
Summary: When a luxray, a mother who is living on the side of the street, barely able to feed herself or her children, is saved by a young man, what will become of it? (contains Lemon) copyright goes to Nintendo. its a one-shot by the way.


**The homeless mother.**

"Stupid luxray, get out the way!" People said as the walked by, throwing kicks at me as I begged poorly for scraps of food.

I didn't mean harm to anyone, I was just a pokemon in search of food, to feed myself and my kits. Kids, adults, women, just about any human was disgusted by me. I was malnourished and my ribs showed, the gleam in every luxray's coat and eyes had left mine. Kids would come by sometimes and harass me, a group of them even dared to get to my kits. I put all electricity I had into a shock and sent volts through each of the little bastards.

Some of them tried to hurt my kits, some try to take them away. I was a homeless mother who could not feed her kids, and was desperate for help. I traded my body for food, that's how I ended up with my own kits. The poor shinxes were just as hungry as I was, I put all the effort into getting them food as I could.

I didn't want my kits to die, I needed to live to protect them. There were three of them, two girls and one boy. I loved them dearly, but hated bringing them into a short life of suffering and death. I struggled to push myself up from the spot I laid in, my kits hungrily pawing at my stomach, begging for food, but there was none to give. I wanted to cry. It was out of my reach to help them, I needed food to create food for them, and food was only something I could get from humans. That dark alleyway was to be our grave, and no one seemed to care. I couldn't pick myself up, I laid there, broken and defeated. I cried softly, hoping someone, anyone would help us. I cried until I felt myself slip into a warm sleep, I thought it was death finally claiming me.

"Hey sweetheart, do you need help?"

My eyes shot open, a man stood before me, thick brown hair, blue eyes and very tall.

"You look hungry, I can bring you to my home for dinner if you would like." He told me kindly.

"Am I dead? Is this really just death?" I asked myself.

"Let me help you darling." The man said as he bent down and ran his hand down my back, it felt good to be touched, but my mind screamed for me to move.

He picked me up, making sure to grab my kits and put them on me as he walked down the alley. From how malnourished I was, I wasn't surprised that he was able to pick me up so easily.

"Don't worry, I'll make things better." He told me as he continued to walk, I eventually began to fall asleep as the kits did also.

I remember waking up in a warm blanket, with water and food and everything! I was so paranoid that the food was drugged, but my stomach said screw it, and I ate.

The man walked in later on and I got a more detail look of him, I had over thought his age, he still looked like a teenager. He had very light blonde hair and green eyes, he wore a black jacket with red pants. He smiled at me and sat beside me.

"You satisfied? If not, I can go get some more food." He told me, I still felt a bit famished, so I asked for more.

He brought more food and I quickly ate it all, rather messily, not caring about him watching. The kits woke up and I ushered them to eat, finally feeding the poor malnourished shinx.

"I don't see why someone would abandon such a pretty pokemon as you." The boy said as he ruffled my mane.

"If you would like, you and your kits can stay here with me, and get all this everyday." He told me, I was shocked, this was the most hospitable thing anyone has ever said to me.

I began to cry and nodded quickly, burying my head in his lap and nudging into him happily.

"I'm guessing you don't have a name?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"What about... Audra?"

"It means storm, fitting for a luxray I guess." He explained.

I liked the name, it sounded good. I nodded and he patted my head, I felt a bit embarrassed that he was watching the kits feed but i tried to forget it. When they all had their fill, they went to sleep happily. I felt like crying, finally, a good home.

I let the kits sleep together and I went to the boy, who had left the room. He was sitting on the couch in the next room, I jumped up onto his lap and licked his face happily. He giggled and laughed happily as I licked his face.

"Audra, my name is Ray." He told me.

I happily laid down on his lap, adoring my wonderful new master.

"It's best that you should get some rest girl, you were in a really bad way when I found you." He told me, so I licked him on the face one more time and returned to my kits, rolling up around them and falling asleep.

* * *

"What a nice luxray, she didn't deserve any of that, neither did those shinx." I thought to myself.

The poor luxray was known around town, from what I heard, she gave her body to other pokemon just so she could have food in turn. So I decided to help her.

I got up and went to my bathroom, undressed and got into the shower, and cleaned myself. When I got out, Audra was sleeping in my bed with all her kits. I kinda felt bad for her so I let it slide, but they needed baths. She looked at me and kind of looked down, tucking her tail between her legs, as to say sorry.

"It's alright, you can sleep there, just tomorrow you will need baths." I told her as she untucked her tail and smiled.

I laid down on my side of the bed, looking at the picture on my bedpost, which was a picture of my ex. A beautiful girl, with long blonde hair and blue eyes, her names Cynthia. She wasn't too fond of pokemon, which didn't agree with me, who dearly loved pokemon. I had a little Eevee who used to be the biggest furball, he loved to cuddle with everyone, even Cynthia. She didn't like it though, she made me get rid of him, which further prompted us parting ways.

I felt something bump my back, I turned around to find Audra laying up against me. I rubbed the luxray's ear and she purred happily. She looked over and licked my face again, which felt pretty funny. One of her shinx was laying up on my stomach, in a deep sleep. She must of not cared.

So I slept and had a fairly good night's rest. I woke up the next morning and stretched, another night of dreamless sleep. I cautiously put the shinx back near Audra.

Right as I began to walk out the door, Audra beckoned to me.

"I'm just going in the other room." I told her, she called for me to come to her.

I walked over to her and she stood up and walked over to me, jumping up and putting her paws on my side, looking me right in my eyes. She nuzzled my face and licked me.

"Yes, I know you appreciate it." I told her between laughs.

She nuzzled my face more over, purring sweetly and cuddling me. It surprised me greatly being that she was so kind, I expected her to be at least a bit hateful towards people, since she was just left out on the street. I happily patted her head, her rubbing her head against my arm, as if to ask me to pet her more.

"You're really sweet hearted aren't you?" I asked her, her nodding and smiling.

I stopped petting her and went to the living room, sitting down and propping up my legs on the couch armrest. Eventually she came into the room, her little shinx running in right after their mother, hopping and skipping along in a messy line. I couldn't help but laugh a bit, watching the little kits follow their mother like they were ducklings in a line following their swanna mother.

Audra walked over to the middle of the living room, laid down, for her little shinx to come crowd around their mother. The male nonchalantly laid up against her as the two girls wrestled on her back and around her. I got up, sat cross legged near them, and watched the little girls play. It was surprising to see they were even more spunky than the boy, who was calm and collective. I decided I would play around with these two, putting my finger in front of them, waving it in their face for them to see, they jumped at it to bite it as I moved it out the way. I put it above their head so they couldn't reach it, then both falling on their back from trying to get it. I rubbed their stomachs with my hands, making them squirm in delight.

I messed with them for a while, nothing one of the girls had accidentally made a mess of herself.

"Oh man, let me go get something to clean it up." I said to myself, getting up and walking to the kitchen to find something to clean it up.

I came back to find Audra scolding the little shinx, who was shamefully putting her head down, with her tail between her legs.

"Audra its okay, you don't have to scold her, it was just an accident." I told the luxray, who calmed down and pulled the little girl aside.

I guessed that she was putting her in a "time out" for the time being. I cleaned up the mess and threw away the napkin I used to do it. The other girl was allowed to play but couldn't get her little brother to play with her. The only time I saw the little guy active was when it was dinner time. It seemed that it was that time now.

The shinx went and sat in front of their mother, I didn't watch, I wanted to give them their privacy. I watched the news, flipped through some channels out of boredom and finally had it rest on the news. Which flipped to a rather interesting story.

"A black market lord has been captured, he was known for stealing others pokemon and selling them on the black market, some say that he sold them for them to become sex slaves or for others to do illegal things to them. He's being sent to one of the world's highest security maximum prisons," The news reporter said, shuffling his papers. "On another note, he was stopped by a young man, whose pokemon was stolen from him by the man. Through a lot of determination, the man was finally reunited with his pokemon, whilst putting the black market lord in jail."

I switched it off, satisfied by the turn of events. People called me a goody-goody, someone who didn't like going against the rules, so seeing something like this made me happy. I had noticed that Audra had finished feeding her kits, who had all curled up against her and began to sleep.

"Audra, you're going to need a bath, so will they. Why not go take one now whilst they are asleep?" I asked her quietly, she nodded and carefully got up, making sure not to disturb them.

She walked over to me and I lead her to my bathroom, turning on the shower and letting her walk inside. I stripped down to my boxers and got in too so I could clean her. She looked at me in confusion and was a little shocked when I walked in with her, she began to blush.

"I'm not showering with you, I'm just helping clean you." I told her as I walked in.

She sat under the shower head, letting the water pour down on her. I cleaned her with shampoo, cleaning up her fur, making it shine a little. When she got out and was dried, she didn't seem so sad anymore, she had a gleam in her eyes. She seemed a bit more bouncy and ecstatic, not slow with her head to the ground. She immediately jumped up on me, putting her paws on my chest, and licked my face.

"You're always so happy." I told her as I ruffled her mane.

She purred and happily walked back into the other room, checking over her kits and waking them up. I watched curiously at why she was.

"Is it that you want me to clean them too?" I asked her, her nodding.

At least cleaning them would be easier. All I had to do was bathe them in the sink, which was fairly easy. The little shinx weren't too happy about me bathing them, they shocked me a couple times before I used insulated gloves, which helped a lot.

I finished cleaning them and they all seemed a bit happier, they liked not being dirty. They started to nag a bit in their language and Audra quickly scolded them. I laughed a bit and sat down on the couch, Audra jumped up on the couch and laid her head down on my lap. I found it hilarious how she was cuter than her little shinx, who struggled to join their mother on the couch. So I picked the little ones up and let them lay down and play around us, much to Audra disapproval. She loved her kits but they seemed to get on her nerves a bit. The shinx bit her ears and pulled on them, one of them bit her tail.

"Hey, shouldn't you let mom get some rest?" I told the shinx, who looked up at me and yawned.

It seemed they were tired again and decided they would sleep, so they laid down on Audra and slowly fell asleep. She looked at me with a face that said "thank you!"

I laughed to myself and patted her head, she nuzzled into my lap and laid her head down.

* * *

"He's so sweet, and helpful with the little ones." I thought to myself as I cuddled into his lap.

"I wonder if they consider him as their father? I'll ask them later." I thought to myself.

I would allow him to act as their father, even though they probably all came from that one mightyena. He was sweet, until he decided I was his sex toy, I wouldn't have gone with it but he gave me food. Those were desperate times and I hate myself for putting my poor kits through that. When I had them, i was distraught because I didn't know if I could even feed them. I could feel Ray's hand rubbing down my back and behind my ear.

I couldn't help but love this man, he was so kind to us no matter what. I scolded the kits when they did something bad because i didn't want to make Ray mad, being that he's the only reason we were alive. I really loved this man for what he had done for us.

Every time I licked him, I was showing him how much he meant to me. I owed this man my life, and I meant to show it. He looked down at me and smiled and I began to blush, so much about him I admired. Even though I lived a tough life, I never blamed anyone for my rough times, because I was just born into it. So i never hated anyone, unless someone did something to me.

"Audra, you hungry?" Ray asked me.

I nodded and he carefully got up and got some food for me, I didn't move because the kits were still laying down on me. He came and brought my food and I ate as cleanly as possible, making sure I did not make a mess. I accidentally let a little get on the couch, I immediately sinked back, expecting a scolding.

"It's fine Audra, it's not a big deal." Ray said calmly.

"Don't act like that, I would never yell at you or hurt you." He added.

I looked up again and found him in the other room, he's so lenient with me. I heard the little kits get up, yawning and them rolling around tiredly.

"Hi mom." The two girls said together, still waking up.

"Hi sweethearts, where's your brother?" I asked them.

"He's under us." The two shinx said, moving aside to show the male curled up underneath them.

"Hey mom." The male said with a yawn.

"Children, I want to ask you something, do you consider Ray as your dad? Or would you?" I asked them curiously.

"Well, he can't be our _real_ dad, he's a human." The boy said.

"Well, that's not exactly true, human and pokemon can have offspring together." I explained.

"Do you want us to act like he's our dad?" They asked.

"If you'd like, yes, call him dad."

"But he won't hear us."

"That doesn't mean anything, it's the thought that counts."

"Audra!" I heard Ray say from the different room.

"Well, there's your father." I told them teasingly.

I jumped off the couch and went to the next room, where Ray was.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Hey girl, we need to name your kits, I need names to call them by." He told me.

I actually never put the thought into mind, I didn't want to name this before, because I thought we would all die. I was actually really happy that he wanted to call them by a name, maybe he would take them in as his own.

"Why not for the girls Ava and Mia, and for the boy, Aaron." He told me, I really loved the names he came up with.

I nodded happily and he patted my head as he walked into the other room. I followed him in and he stopped for a second and pulled something out of his pocket, he brought it up to his ear and started talking into it. I could still hear the other person talking through the object.

"Cynthia? What is it?" Ray asked the person.

"I wanted to call you, see if you were free on the 14th."

"Valentines? Why, also, I'm free then."

"I wanted to hook up with you again, I miss you."

"Where are we going to meet up at?"

"The cafe down the block, I'll be in sitting in the front."

"Okay, see you later."

"Yes!" Ray said as he jumped in excitement.

"She wants to get back together with me!" Ray said as he picked me up and hugged me, much to my utter confusion.

I was pretty surprised that he could pick me up, I remembered that I was malnourished and probably don't have the natural body weight of a luxray. I licked his face to get him to regain his senses, it seemed to work, he looked at me in surprise and put me down.

"My ex wants us to go out again." He told me.

"What is an ex?" I thought, very confused.

He must of noticed my confusion, so he explained further.

"An ex is kinda like a mate that you aren't mates with anymore because you are no longer together."

"I guess I have a lot of those." I thought to myself sadly.

* * *

"Why is she sad? Is it because of the ex thing?" I thought, looking at her kits, who were playing with each other.

"I guess she does have an ex also, being her kits' father isn't here." I concluded.

I sat down beside Audra and patted her head gently, ushering her to come to me. She looked up and sat beside me, rubbing herself against me and nudging my face. I sat there and thought for a minute, then a bad realization came to me.

"Oh god, Cynthia hates pokemon, and I can't get rid of Audra and her kits." I realized.

I would never get rid of them in the first place, and I would never do it just to get Cynthia to be with me again. Maybe I could hide them from her, I couldn't let her throw them out.

* * *

I walked back to the kits, the girls playing atop their annoyed brother. I sat near them and watched them wrestle and bicker, giggling every once and a while. I had a really uneasy feeling for some reason, something just didn't seem right, something was off. I tried my best to ignore it, but to no avail.

"What's wrong mom?" Aaron asked, noticing my slightly distressed look.

"Nothing sweetie." I told him.

"Is it about that lady? The one dad was talking about?"

"She kinda unsettles me."

"Are you jealous of her?"

"Why would I be?"

"That she's dad's mate."

"Ray is your adopted father, that doesn't mean that we love each other."

"I think you are jealous mom."

"What makes you think I am?"

"Well you love following him around and nuzzling him, last night you laid next to him too."

"I don't like him that way." I told them, fairly flustered.

They giggled and continued to play as I watched, I idled between watching them and Ray. Ray had sat down beside us and watched them, deep in thought. Ray went to put his hand out to get his attention and Aaron let out a small jolt of electricity, it touched ray's hand I expected him to jump back in pain, but he merely just looked at his hand.

"Weird, that should of hurt him at least a little bit." I thought to myself.

"Kids, play with him." I told them.

They looked at me then all happy jumped onto Ray, cuddling him and jumping around on him. He laughed and played along with them, I watched them and it filled me with joy, just seeing everyone happy made me happy.

Ray played with them till they all fell asleep on his lap, I sat beside him and laid down. He was starting to doze off and he fell asleep on me, the kits also still asleep on him. I really liked Ray, he was really sweet, and rather attractive for a human. I hoped that this lady would be nice to him, I didn't really feel as if I could trust her if she left him once already, probably for some ridiculous reason. I laid ray's head down lightly on my back to allow him to sleep comfortably. We were all napping in a big ball and I find it kinda funny, feeling myself feel tiresome, I fell asleep also.

I had woken up a bit startled and frantic, I had a bad dream about the kits and I being left out on the street again, something I never wanted to happen ever again.

"Are you okay Audra, you seem a bit scared." Ray asked me as he kneeled down in front of me.

"You okay girl?" He asked, putting his hand lightly under my chin and rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

I nodded, my face felt a bit hot, it was from me blushing. Just the way he did that seemed a bit romantic, it made me a bit embarrassed. He got up and sat down on the couch, where the kits where playing alongside him. They wrestled on his lap and he watched happily, laughing when one pinned down the other, having the left out sibling jump in.

"No fair sis, there's two of you and only one me!" Aaron said as his sisters cornered him.

"Too bad, we got you fair and square." Mia told him.

"As if, you teamed up on me!" Aaron said angrily.

"Calm down you three, it's just a game, and we all know you were holding back against them Aaron. Is it because they are girls?" I said, teasing him.

"No I wasn't!" Aaron told us.

"Then that means that you used your full strength and we still beat you." Ava told him smugly.

"Uh... I mean. Yeah! I was holding back! I just didn't want to hurt either of you." Aaron said nervously.

I sighed to myself and got up on the couch beside Ray, laying my head down across his lap and watching the kits continue to wrestle each other.

Ray ran his hand down my back and rubbed my head and ears, making me purr as he gently rubbed my head.

"You're purring? That's cute Audra, I didn't think you'd purr as much as you do, being you're a mother now." He told me with a small laugh.

I giggled a bit and nudged my head into his lap, affectionately nuzzling him.

"Audra, this lady Cynthia, she doesn't like pokemon all that much." Ray explained to me.

"I'm not sure why but she just doesn't like any of them, not a single one. So, if she ever comes over here, I want you and your kits to stay in that guest bedroom. If she knew I had all of you, she would try to get rid of you." Ray told me.

"That's dumb." I thought to myself, but still wanting to do what he wanted because I still felt in debt to him.

"There's not much to do right now so, do you wanna go to the park, all of us?" He asked me.

A park? Those places with other pokemon and people? I liked the sound of that, so I nodded quickly and he ran his hand down my back.

"Let me go put on some better clothes and we will head there." He told me as got up and left the room.

"What's this Valentine's Day thing he was talking about? What's so special about then?" I asked myself curiously.

The tv was still on and lucky enough for me, the people on there had just started to talk about it.

"Valentines is coming up next week folks! So find the one you love and tell them how you really feel this valentines, either with a box of chocolates, a notecard, or whatever you see fit." The man said.

"A day about confessing love? That sounds sweet." I thought to myself, noticing the kits staring right at me.

"Are you going to give him something?" Mia asked.

"What could I give? And for what reason, I'm not in love with him." I told her.

"Your cheeks get rosy mom when we talk about you and him." Aaron said as he laid up against my stomach.

"I don't love him to that extent, I do love him for saving us and taking us in but I don't have deep feelings for him." I told them.

"You love him." They all told me simultaneously.

"Oh hush you three. We are going to a place called a park, we might meet a bunch of new pokemon there." I told them.

"Really!?" Aaron said happily, bouncing around in excitement.

"Yes sweetie, calm down a bit, we are waiting for Ray to come back." I told them and almost on time, he walked right into the room.

"Okay, let's go." He told us as he opened up the door, I got up off the couch and walked out first with the kits tailing me.

"I'll carry you little guy and girls, just so nothing happens to you." Ray said as he picked the three up and held them in his arms.

They all bundled up and rested against his chest in a small pile in his arms.

"How sweet." I thought to myself, we walked down some steps until we were out on a street.

Ray showed me where to go as I walked beside him, looking around at the things around me. I never really cared to take in my surroundings when I lived on the street, I didn't have the time to, I just needed to find food. Ray and I finally arrived at this so called "park," it had several trees and benches around it. There were other people playing with their pokemon, and some wild pokemon just wondering about, looking for food and doing other things.

We walked around and Ray put the kits down, allowing them to wander around aimlessly in this new place. I kept and eye on them as Ray and I sat down on the grass next to each other.

"Audra, do you hate people?" Ray asked me.

I shook my head, answering with a No, I didn't even know why he'd think I'd hate him.

"Good, because I don't want to ever know that you hate me." He told me as he rubbed my ears.

I could feel the gaze of the kits, making their assumptions that I loved him. Which I did but I really didn't have deep feelings for him, he was charming and all and really nice but he's a human, he would never love me even if I did love him.

"I really wish he could understand me." I thought to myself sadly.

I watched as other Pokemon and people played around the park, some I had met before and tried not to catch the attention of, for reasons of what I had to do for food. I nuzzled into Ray and he wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my head. The position I was in was a bit romantic, in a sense.

"Hey, you're that luxray." Someone said, I looked around to find a familiar black and gray canine.

"Mightyena?" I asked it.

"Hmm, didn't think you'd actually get kids from me." He told me as he sat down not to far away from Ray and I, who was curiously watching our conversation.

"Yeah. The smaller one is a boy and the other two are girls. Their names are Ava, Mia, and Aaron." I told him, kinda feeling a bit awkward.

"I see you got an owner, that's good." He told me as he looked at Ray.

"Yeah, his name is Ray, he's really kind." I told him as i nuzzled into Ray more.

"Well, this all seems a bit awkward." He told me.

"Yeah..."

"My name's Audra now." I told him.

"Audra? My names Yasha." He told me, watching the kits wrestle.

"Hey mom, who's he?" Aaron asked me as he pointed to Yasha.

"Aaron... That's your daddy." I told Aaron, Mia and ava hearing me say it.

"Wait. Really?" Aaron asked as he looked at Yasha.

"Hi Aaron... I'm your dad." Yasha said awkwardly.

Aaron didn't answer, he turned to him and glared at him.

"Where were you when we needed you!?" Aaron said harshly, catching Yasha off guard.

"We almost died! If it wasn't for Ray, we would be dead!" Aaron told him, I tried to get him to stop but couldn't find it in myself to stop him.

Yasha looked at Aaron with a face of mixed emotion, anger, hatred, and shock.

"I never knew she was pregnant." Yasha told him.

"That doesn't matter, she was still starving in an alleyway." Aaron told him, ava and Mia watching their younger brother in disbelief.

"I fed her."

"Then where were you when we needed you after that!"

"You will not talk back to me."

"If you were my real father, where were you when we were on the edge of death? Ray is a better father than you and he's not even my father!" Aaron told him angrily, shocking all of us.

Yasha was caught off guard and he was really angry.

"You're _my_ son and you do as _I_ say."

"You're not my father." Aaron said as he turned from him and walked away towards Ray and his sisters.

Yasha was furious, he opened his mouth and lunged at Aaron. Before I could react, Ray had reacted for me. He had taken the bite meant for Aaron on his arm, covering Aaron from getting hurt. Yasha had bit deeply into his arm, he stopped biting him and backed away, growling as he turned around and ran into the bushes and disappeared.

"Man, that was close." Ray said with a sigh as he held his left arm, which had a large bite wound on it.

"I'm fine, I just need to get some bandages on this." He told us, standing up and walking towards the exit.

"Hurry kids, stay by me." I told the kits, who followed me quickly, turning to look back every couple seconds.

Ray opened the door of his apartment and ran into his bathroom, I closed the door behind us and the kits went in the middle of living room as I went to Ray. He wrapped a large bandage around the wound, stopping any further bleeding.

"I'm a bit light headed, I'm gonna lay down for a minute okay Audra." He told me as he walked into his bedroom and laid back on the bed.

I went to check on him to make sure he was going to be okay, his breathing was a bit shallow but he looked fine.

"Don't worry, I've been through worse." He told me as he patted my head.

I still was worried about him, I felt bad that there was nothing I could do to help. I walked back into the other room and Aaron sat by himself and looked down at the the floor.

"Aaron, are you okay?" I asked him worriedly.

"I got Ray hurt." He told me quietly.

"Sweetie that's not your fault." I told him.

"I got _dad_ hurt." He told me again, touching my heart being that he called him dad.

"He's fine, don't worry."

"It's all my fault."

"No, it's not."

"I pushed Yasha's buttons and that made him angry at me."

"Yes, you did, but Ray still loves each of you." I told him and his two sisters idling behind me.

"He's not going to blame you, there's no point in moping about it."

"Hey Audra, I feel better now." Ray said as he walked back into the room, sitting next to me.

He had changed clothes to something that would cover up the wound on his arm. He noticed Aaron all by himself and picked up the little shinx.

"Are you blaming yourself?" He asked him, Aaron nodding.

"Don't, I did what I had to do. A bite mark in my arm is better than having you get hurt." Ray told him sweetly.

Ray held him for a while and Aaron seemed to be better, he eventually fell asleep and Ray put him next to me. I couldn't help but love how Ray was to them. He treated him like his own children, that made me happy. Ray just seemed like just a blessing, no one had ever done anything for me as much as he did.

"I'm guessing you're hungry Audra?" He asked me as I stared at him, noticing that my stomach was growling.

I nodded embarrassedly and he laughed, he rubbed my head as he walked out the room. I guess I had a stupid smile on my face because the kits giggled as they watched me.

"You love him." Aaron went again.

"Maybe I do, so what of it?" I told him, realizing I was growing fond of Ray.

"You should love him mom, you're both perfect together!" Mia squealed.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, it just looks that way."

"Here's your food girl." Ray said as he walked in, holding a small yellow treat in his hand.

It had frosting and everything on it, it was about the size of Ray's hand.

"It's called a pokepuff, try it." He told me as he put it on the ground for me.

I picked it up and ate it. It tasted amazing! It had a taste I just couldn't explain. I whined for more but Ray wouldn't let me.

"Sorry girl, if you eat more than one, you will get sick." He told me sternly.

I whined in dissatisfaction but he still wouldn't let me have another. He sat next to me and patted my head lightly as we sat there and watched Tv.

"Audra, are you going to find yourself a new mate?" Ray asked me out of the blue.

I shook my head, I had the kits to raise, a mate was the least of my problems.

"Okay." Ray told me as he rubbed my head again.

"I'm going to bed, you can stay in here and stay up or come with me." He told me as he sat up.

I decided to go, we were all tired and needed sleep. The kits were brought into his bedroom and we laid down on the bed as Ray showered. He came out several minutes later in just a cloth around his waist, I looked away to give him his privacy. He grabbed some clothes and went back into the bathroom, he later came out dressed.

"Goodnight Audra." He told me as he laid done and slowly fell asleep.

"Goodnight... Ray." I said to myself as I doze off.

I had a dream of some sorts, there was Ray and some sort of monster. The monster approached us but with just the move of his fingers, he was able to shoot lighting bolts at it, killing it. I woke up to find that he had draped his arm around me, my tail was wrapped around his thigh and I was straddling him to some degree. I was pushed up against him and I could feel his chest moving rhythmically when he breathed. Our faces were so close together, it almost looked like we were kissing. I felt drawn in to do just that, for whatever reason, I wanted to kiss him. It seems that his dreaming self did it for me, he moved forwards and his lips were on mine. His lips touched my maw, It wasn't really a kiss but It felt just as special. I also felt something a bit lower press up against my stomach, it took me a second to realize what it was, making me blush so much that my face was almost entirely red. I wanted to move and get out of the embarrassing situation but I couldn't find the will to do it, something wanted me to stay that way, and so I did.

"Hopefully the kits don't notice." I thought frantically.

I was able to find it in myself to move away, making sure not to wake him up. I sighed to myself, happy that I was out from atop him but oddly enough, I felt sad for moving. I walked out of the room quietly and went into the living room where the kits were playing.

"Oh hi mom, we didn't want to wake you so we came in here to play." Mia told me.

"Thank you sweetie." I sighed, relieved that they hadn't notice how I was sleeping earlier.

"You looked like you liked sleeping like that." Aaron added mischievously.

I glared at him and he giggled mischievously, returning to playing with his sisters. I laid down and sighed, life was a big mess, but it was at least a happy one. I had noticed that I started to fatten up a bit, I didn't like looking like a walking skeleton anymore. I was no longer dirty and I was really happy, not much could trouble me now.

"I wonder if Ray is up yet?" I asked myself curiously, getting off the couch and walking over to his bedroom.

He was up now but he just sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the wall. I walked up to him and whined to get his attention, but he still kept staring. I put my paws on his legs for support and leveled my head with his, that seemed to have got him.

"Sorry Audra, didn't notice you." He said as he smiled and rubbed my head.

I got up off of him and he walked into the kitchen. I followed him and watched as he grabbed one of those "pokepuff" things he was talking about. This one was yellow, and was incredibly enticing.

"Here you go." He said as he bent over and held it in his hand.

I cautiously picked it up in my mouth and ate it, this one was even better than the one before! It had a tangy taste to it and it made me feel like when I recharge myself. Ray watched and smiled, petting my head as I finished the sweet.

"You're a big fluff ball Audra, aren't you." He told me as he planted a small kiss on my nose.

That caught me off guard completely, I didn't expect him to do that ever. It was even more awkward being that for me, a luxray, that meant that one who did it loved you.

"Does he really know what this means? What he did was like confessing his love for me." I thought to myself.

He rubbed my head and walked away into the living room.

"Does he really love me that way?" I asked myself as I walked out.

"Audra, I have to go get this checked out, so I'll be gone for a while okay?" Ray told me as he headed to the door, he pointed at his arm injury.

I nodded and he rubbed my ears before walking out and closed the door behind him. It was odd. Things felt different the instant he walked out, I didn't feel as safe and I actually felt a bit lonely. I walked back into the living room and something on the wall caught my eye, I hadn't seen it before. It was a picture with Ray in it, standing next to a tall blonde woman.

"Is that the Cynthia person he talks about? She's really pretty." I thought to myself, a wave of jealousy washing over me.

I shook my head to clear it. Why am I jealous of her? Was it that she's beautiful or just because she gets ray's attention? Why was I so jealous!?

"Hey mom, you okay?" Mia asked me.

"Yeah, just thinking." I told her as I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Hey mom? We're hungry." Aaron said as I sat down in front of the couch.

"Fine."

* * *

"There, that should make it better. Good thing you wrapped it up well, how did you know how to do it this well?" The nurse asked me.

"My dad was a doctor so I knew a lot about medical things and such." I told her as I looked around the room lazily.

The walls were all a dull white with those childish posters saying stuff about hygiene and other medical things.

"Well, there's no infection, that's good. It should be better by next week, keep it bandaged and take this to keep the infection at bay." She told me as she wrapped my arm back up and handed me some type of pill.

"Thanks." I told her as I got off the examination table and walked out.

I paid for the checkup and was about to get into my truck, just before I had seen a familiar face. The beautiful blond hair and crystal blue eyes were enough to get my attention.

"Cynthia?"

"Ray?"

"Oh it's so good to see you." She said sweetly as she embraced me.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too." I told her as I hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?"

I began to stutter, if she found out I was here to get a wound I got from a pokemon checked out, she would have even more reason to dislike them.

"I was going get a checkup! I wasn't feeling well so I went to see if something was wrong. Turns out I've just got a stomach bug." I told her quickly, thanking Arceus my jacket was enough to cover up the bandage on my arm.

"Oh. I hope you get better. I'll talk to you later, see you on Valentine's!" She told me as she walked away to her car.

I sighed in relief, thanking myself for my quick thinking. I got in my truck and drove off, finding myself wondering what I should do with Audra. I loved them and I would never get rid of them, they were a part of my family now, but what do I do about Cynthia.

I finally reached my apartment, I walked up to the door and was immediately greeted by a tackle to the ground by Audra. She was crying and licking my face as she nuzzled into my body.

"It's alright girl I'm back!" I said as I giggled and pushed her off gently.

She walked back inside and I followed her, closing the door behind me and crouching down next to her.

"Why are you crying girl?" I asked her worriedly as I wiped her tears away.

She nudged into me affectionately to answer.

"You missed me?" I asked curiously.

She nodded and continued to nudge me affectionately.

"You're so sweet Audra." I told her as I hugged her lightly, her beginning to purr as she nuzzled me.

"I love you Audra." I told her as I rubbed her ears gently.

She stopped for a second and she looked away shyly, like she was embarrassed. I didn't know why but I ignored it. I walked into the living room to find all her kits fast asleep on the bed I had for the Eevee I used to own. They were all bundled together and on top of each other. I smiled and sat down on the couch, I turned the volume down on the tv and laid down across the couch. Audra walked in and beckoned to me.

"Do you want to come up here with me?" I asked her, she nodded and I allowed her to get up.

She jumped on and obviously she towered over me, she put her paws around the sides of my body and laid herself against my chest and torso. The big cat sighed and quietly slept on me.

"You're a part of my family now Audra, you and your kids."

* * *

"Today is valentines Audra! Do I look good?" Ray said as he looked into a mirror, admiring his suit.

I nodded happily, trying to cover my sadness. I was happy for him, I truly was but... I loved him. I realized that now, I really do. He was so kind and sweet to us, I held back my tears, I stayed strong for him on his big day. I wanted him to find love, knowing that it would not be me.

"I'll be back girl, if I come back and you hear someone with me, I want you to hide with the kids. You know what I mean right?" He asked me as he rubbed my ears gently.

I nodded and walked out the room, where the kids played joyfully. Ray walked out but before leaving, he walked over to me.

"Just because I love Cynthia, doesn't mean I don't love you as much as I love her. You mean a lot to me and you've made me happy when I've been sad. Be good, I'll be back." He told me sweetly.

I gritted my teeth to keep the tears at bay, he left the house and closed the door behind him. I walked away, my tail dragging on the ground, my head pointed down. I walked into his bedroom and laid down on his bed. Finally, I could cry. The tears came faster than I expected them to, I couldn't hold them back anymore. I buried my head in ray's pillow, being comforted by his lingering scent coming from it. I wanted so bad for him to hold me in his arms, to tell me everything would be okay. The soft patter of rain outside added on to the dreary mood. I sat there, defeated and crumbling.

"Mom?"

I turned to find the kits at the door.

"Yes sweethearts?" I asked kindly.

"Mom, go see him." Aaron told me.

"I can't, he doesn't love me."

"That's because he never knew, I'm sure that if he did know, he would love you just as much." Mia told me.

"There's no guarantee."

"You'll never know if you don't try." Ava added.

The last one struck deep, even if he didn't love me as I did, I needed to tell him.

"Please stay here, I'll be back, I promise." I told the kits.

"Hurry and tell him." They told me as I ran to the front door and tried to open it with my mouth.

It finally came open and I ran out, kicking it closed behind me. I ran down the stairs at the entrance to Ray's apartment and down the street. I could smell him, his scent. It would stay with me forever, but the rain was making it hard for me to pinpoint it. I ran off in the direction of the faint scent. I passed several people under umbrellas, several shops and cafes. I stopped at a flower shop, Ray's scent was here. I looked around inside and he wasn't there, the owner walked up to me and asked me what was wrong. It was a middle aged woman with her hair in a bun, her hair was brown and she wore glasses.

"Are you looking for someone sweetie?" She asked kindly.

I nodded quickly and continued to look around.

"Are you looking for a young man, this tall with a suit on?" She asked, sizing him in comparison.

I nodded and she pointed in the direction down the street. I was about to run out before something caught my eye, a rose. It's beautiful red pedals were extravagant and were hard not to look at. The note attached to it gave me an idea. The lady must of realized what I meant and she pulled the flower out from a bushel.

"I'm guessing you want to give this to him? You better hurry, don't worry about it, you obviously need it." She said as she gently laid it out in her hands, I smiled at her and gently picked it up in my mouth.

I held it there tightly and ran out, I ran in the direction the lady told me. I slipping a few times and dodged the oncoming people and traffic. I barely dodged a car.

"He's close." I thought to myself, stopping in front of a cafe in pointing my head up to the air to try to catch his scent.

He was right there, he was so close. I looked around, my eye catching him inside the building. He sat in a booth with a young woman, this "Cynthia" woman. He smiled and laughed as the both sipped from the drinks that were in front of them. She smiled at him with such an enticing smile, one that I could tell was laced with venom to attract those she wanted. This woman wanted Ray because she just wanted him, it was not hard for me to tell. Ray's love for her must of intoxicated him to the point that he didn't see what I could.

The lady bent over and kissed Ray, a long kiss that he couldn't resist. They made out for several seconds, but for me it felt like an agonizing eternity. Ray's eyes opened and he glanced outside, he saw me. By this point, I knew I had lost. I dropped the rose and walked away, my head drooping and my tail limp. I gave up hope.

As much as I hated to, I ended my liplock with Cynthia.

"Why did you stop?" She asked me oddly.

I ignored her, I ran outside and into the street where Audra had stood. Why was she there? And why did she have the look of being heartbroken? I noticed that the rose she had been holding was on the ground. The blood red pedals laid in a small puddle and I picked it up. The stem held a note attached to it.

"I love you, please be my valentine."

I felt like the worst person in existence, I had crushed her, in more ways than I could imagine.

"What the hell are you doing Ray?" Cynthia asked as she walked out behind me.

"Cynthia, I've got business to deal with."

"What business!? Wait! Was that luxray outside yours?" She asked angrily.

"Yes, she is."

"Typical. Ignoring me for some house pet."

"She's no house pet, she's a part of my family."

"She's a pokemon! Nothing more than a creature with abnormal powers!"

"They live like us, they think like us. We are more alike than different."

"Fine! Go fetch your whore luxray! Even I've heard about her around town! About how she sells herself to anyone and anything for food!"

That last one got me going. My blood boiled, if she knew what I could do, she would know not to anger me.

"So what? She had to do what she to do to live. Why should I or anyone else look down upon her because she was desperate and needed a way to find food."

"Because!"

"Whatever. I'm done with you."

"Who do you think you are?"

"A person with a heart." I told her as I walked away, running down the street where Audra had ran.

I crept into a dark alleyway, wanting it to be my grave. I hated Ray. I wanted to hate him, to resent him, but I couldn't make myself do it.

"Why!?" I said as I headbutted the wall and crumpled to the ground.

The head pain did little to ease the pain in my heart. I began to cry, just as much before, but just louder. I felt something touch me, I hoped it was Ray, but I turned to find a black canine looking down at me.

"So the whore is back on the streets?" Yasha said smugly.

"You going to comply or do I have to tempt you with food this time?" He asked me, pushing my head down with his paw and getting dangerously close to my rear.

I growled at him, I had enough today and I was ready to chew someone's head off. He pushed me into the ground harder and I jolted up. I bit at him and he jumped back.

"Easy there fighter." He said tauntingly.

I could feel my blood boiling, all of my essence hated him. I allowed him into my life and he tried to attack my child, then tries to force me into sex for the second time. No more!

"Yasha!" I yelled angrily as I jumped at him, static electricity enshrouding my body.

He dodged it smugly and tackled me, pushing me onto my side. He pinned me down and I couldn't move.

"I'm a lot stronger than you, a little spark won't hurt me." He told me smugly.

I tried to move but I couldn't, he had me pinned. He leaned down and licked my face, much to my disapproval, I nipped at him when he got close.

"I have to say, the more willing you is better than the feisty you." He told me.

"Now le-" he tried to say before getting thrown over me and landing behind me.

I looked up at who had saved me, my eyes told me who it was but my brain had a hard time processing it.

"Hey... Get the fuck off her." Ray told him angrily.

Ray stepped over me and in front of me, putting himself between me and Yasha.

"Stupid human!" Yasha said as a black ball of energy formed in his mouth, he shot it at Ray.

"Ray move!" I told my human, who stood his ground.

Ray merely swatted it away with his hand. The shadow ball hit the wall beside him and blew a couple chunks of concrete out. I couldn't believe what I was looking at, Ray's hand was enshrouded with electricity. It was black in color, but the center was a blood red. The sparks emitted from his hand as he lowered it, leaving his electric hand at his side.

"What the hell are you!?" Yasha said in fear.

"What makes you think you could force her into doing what you want? If I was you, id get out of here before things got nasty." Ray told Yasha.

"Shut up!" Yasha said as he lunged at Ray.

"Disappear!" Ray said as he clenched his fist, a bolt of lighting struck down in front of him, landing on Yasha.

The powerful lighting strike caused yasha to collapse, his body emitting steam from the heat of the strike.

"He's not dead, I made sure not to kill him." Ray told me as he walked over me and bent down beside me.

I was shocked, other than his lightning hand, his eyes were now a pure gold.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" He asked me, I nodded and tried to stand up.

"No, let me carry you." He told me as he picked me up in his arms, walking down the alleyway whilst holding me.

"Don't worry, I'll make things better." He told me, striking me deep.

Those exact words were one of the first he told me, back when he found me half dead in an alleyway. The tears came and I didn't hold them back. He smiled and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry for being stupid Audra, you showed me Cynthia's true nature. I should of loved you as much as I did her, you really cared. Please forgive me." Ray said sadly.

I nuzzled into his face, hoping that was an efficient substitute for "I forgive you."

"About what happened earlier, I'll explain when we get home." He told me.

We finally arrived home, Ray walked inside and the kits seemed extremely surprised to find me in his arms.

"See! We told you!" They all said happily.

Ray put me down and he kneeled in front of me, he hugged me and I nuzzled him as affectionately as possible.

"I'm sorry, from now on, I love you only." He told me as he gave me a kiss on my head.

"I'm gonna go change, this is making me me all itchy." He told me as he pulled at the collar of his suit.

He left the room for a minute to go change. He came back with his typical style of clothes, he sat down on the couch and I sat down next to him.

"Let me explain why I have these powers." He told me.

"My father was a doctor, he once met an ampharos who was injured and would of died without him. He helped the ampharos and took her in. Like how you do, she loved him. When my dad found out, things happened and I was made. Ever since childhood I've been able to freely control electricity, getting shocked doesn't hurt me, it only gives me more energy." He told me.

I was rather fascinated, mostly the fact that he had electrical powers and that his mother was an ampharos.

"So I guess our type of thing runs in the family." He said as he rubbed his head.

It made me extremely happy that he considered us together, nothing could of made me happier. He rubbed head as I laid in his lap.

"Audra, I need to find to find out how we can talk to each other." Ray told me, the thought of him understanding me made me excited.

I nodded and nudged into him, I wanted to show as much affection to him as possible, to show how much I love him. Nuzzling, nudging, cuddling, anything that got the point across. I wanted to show my affection for him full on but was weary of the ones who were watching us.

"We'll leave and go into that other room." Aaron said, his two sisters following him there.

They left the room and I heard them go inside the guest bedroom. I returned my gaze to Ray, who was curiously watching them. I licked his face again, nuzzling him and cuddling him.

"I love you Audra." He told me happily as he hugged me.

I did my best to embrace him in any form that I could, which was a bit difficult. He picked me up in his arms, putting one arm under my backside so i could sit down whilst he held me. I was surprised by his strength, he was more lean than anything but surprisingly strong.

"Let's go to my room." He told me as he held me in his arms.

He brought me there and gently placed me on his bed. He laid down beside me and I draped myself across his chest. I could feel his steady heartbeat on my chest. His eyes were still golden, something about them fascinated me, it invigorated me with a strange energy.

"The eyes are also a side effect, they'll go away in a little while." He told me as he rubbed my head.

I sighed and laid my head against his chest.

"Hey audra?"

I looked up at him to show him I was listening.

"I consider you my family, Aaron, Mia, and ava, they are like my children to me."

That made me smile, even if they weren't his, that made no difference to him.

"And Audra, you're the most important thing out of all of it." He told me as he put his hand on my cheek.

"I'm happy that I picked up that luxray on the street that day."

I couldn't help but smile, this man loved me just as much I loved him. He leaned in towards me and held my head in his arms.

"I love you Audra." He told me happily.

I wanted to tell him I loved him so bad, but I couldn't. I knew he knew, but I wanted to feel what It felt like to tell them myself.

"Audra, I want to be closer to you." He whispered in my ear.

"Closer? Did he mean it the way I thought I did?"

He let go of me and I pondered on what he meant.

"Did he really want to be that way with me?" I asked myself.

"You do get what I mean right?" He asked me.

I wasn't sure if what I thought was correct so I shook my head.

"I'm sure you know what I mean. You probably are just making sure that I mean what I mean. How do I say this..."

I knew what he meant now, he was getting so flustered over it and it wasn't hard to tell that he wanted _that_.

I walked up to him and kissed him, I wrapped my tail around his leg and looked into his eyes. I was going to miss those golden eyes. He must of realized I knew what he meant, and that I was okay with it. I glanced at the door just to make sure we didn't have any little spectators.

Audra made sure that we didn't have anyone watching us, like her kits for example.

"Luxxxx~" Audra purred as she nudged into me.

She pawed at my shirt lightly, like she wanted me to take it off. I pulled the shirt off and threw it on the floor. The mark on my arm had healed a bit but there was still a scar, it looked cool though. She whined when she saw the scar but I brushed it off.

"It's fine, it's healing." I told her nicely.

She pawed at my pants now, asking me to take them off.

"You sure that you're okay with this right?" I asked her, just to make sure.

She nodded and patiently waited for me to undress, I kinda felt nervous. She bit my pants and slowly pulled them down with her teeth.

"Iux~" she purred as she nudged against my side.

Her fur felt really good against me, she leaned her head against me and sighed.

"Audra, I love you."

"Lux... Luxray."

I wrapped my arm around the luxray and pulled her closer to me. She purred and laid her head on my shoulder. She moved from my grasp and jumped down to the floor. I watched as she walked in front of me and she sat in front of me and stared at my crotch.

* * *

**(Lemon)**

I was fairly embarrassed but she stayed sitting there until she finally walked up to me and put her paws on my knees and spread my legs apart. Her nose touched my boxers and she looked up at me, she was telling me to remove them. I had sex before but never with a pokemon, this was something completely different. I removed my boxers and she eyed me.

"So yeah... This is what a human is like... Not all that impressive huh?" I teased.

She shook her head and moved closer to me. After a long wait, she made the first move. Gently she licked my shaft, I gasped, her tongue was rough but it felt amazing. Seeing that it was pleasuring me, she continued. Every lick sent shivers up my spine. I collapsed backwards on to the bed when she took all of it into her maw.

I had gotten a blowjob before but this was by far the best I've ever gotten.

"Audra..." I said weakly.

I couldn't handle much more of this, I tried to tell her that I was almost at my limit and I couldn't hold it any longer. She sucked hard one last time before I reached the edge, shooting several loads into her mouth. She stopped sucking on my member and smiled at me.

"Luxray!" She said happily as she jumped up on the bed next to me.

I ran my hand down her back, she continued to purr the farther my hand went down her back. When i reached her rump, she begged me to continue. I got behind her and amid the black fur was the pink flesh of her reproductive organ. She was already really wet, the fur around it was soaked and it leaked down her leg.

"Should we just start now?" I asked her.

She nodded and I got up on my knees behind her, knowing that she had done this several times before, I didn't have to worry about hurting her. I lined myself up with her and slowly pushed my member into her. She moaned and her tail wrapped around my waste.

"I'm guessing pulling out isn't an option?" I asked her, she shook her head and pulled me forward with her tail, further pushing me deeper into her.

She moaned and kept trying to pull me towards her, I stopped her and went at my own pace. Slowly pushing in and back out of her, she began to purr again. I couldn't believe how much better if felt with her than it did with anyone else. She felt good and the electricity coming from her body only fueled me and increased my stamina. We both began to moan but we tried to silence ourselves so the little ones wouldn't hear. Not long after, I could feel my climax fast approaching. Audra's was too, she clenched around me and she began to contract and tighten.

"Audra, it's not to long till we finish." I told her, who smiled weakly in response.

"Lux... Lux... Lux!" She said as she reached her limit.

She clenched around me and her body lit up with static electricity. Being the way I am, I just absorbed all the electricity, which just further gave me more stamina. I finished inside her, filling her with my seed. We both collapsed on the bed in a tired heap and I held her in my arms.

"Lux." She said with a sigh as she buried herself in my chest.

* * *

She eventually fell asleep and being that I absorbed some of her electricity, I felt not as tired, and I probably drained her of her energy. I laid her down and put my pants back on, I walked out the room to go check on her kits. I opened up the door to the room to find that there were no shinx anymore, just three Luxio.

"They evolved?" I asked myself with a smile.

They all looked up at me happily, the same childish nature that they contained as shinxes was still there.

"Moms in the other room sleeping, so be quiet, I'm going out to get something." I told them, they all nodded and continued to play.

I woke up lazily, I felt a tad bit exhausted but I was happy. I looked around the room for Ray, but he wasn't there.

"Maybe he went eat?" I asked myself as I tried to get up.

He walked in right as I got up. I watched him walk to me, he seemed a bit happier, it made sense why he would be but, it just seemed off.

"Hey Audra, I went and got something while you were asleep." He told me.

"Got something? What did he get?" I asked myself curiously.

He pulled a small object out of his pocket and put it in his right ear and pressed a button on it.

"It's a translator, I can now understand what you say." He told me happily.

"Wait really? He can understand me now?" I asked myself.

"Hey mom, say something to him!" Someone said.

I looked over the side of the bed to find Aaron there with his sisters, but they were no longer shinx! They were Luxio.

"Isn't that right dad? It works?" Aaron asked Ray.

"Yeah." Ray told him as he patted his head.

"Why don't you say something Audra? Try to make your first words special." He told me.

"Special?" I thought, I didn't have much I wanted to tell him, he already knew now.

I finally came to a conclusion, it was simple but short and sweet. Something I knew he knew but I felt that I should tell him.

"I love you."


End file.
